The Slytherin Chronicles
by Cheerra12
Summary: Did all Slytherins hate Harry? Why would the? Not all Slytherins are evil. Follow Laurel Armstrong and her friends through their journey in the 7th year of Hogwarts. Three OC's. Rest of canon characters in canon universe.
1. Chapter 1

I have never seen a somber Kings Cross. Usually the station is brimming with excitement of going to Hogwarts, but today the air is heavy with worry as parents hug their children close to their bodies, weeping first years clenching their parents' robes. Older students glancing with caution at the death eaters putting children on the train.

"Laurel you must remember to do everything the Carrows say. We do not want to hear reports of disobedience from them. It would be an embarrassment of the family." Words of protest enter my mind, but I turn back to my father with a look of pure innocence on my face.

"Of course, father I wouldn't dare cause any trouble. Now I really should get on the train." I say looking towards my mother for any show of affection. My mothers' ice-cold stare stabs me in the heart.

"Well then go, don't just stand around here all day" My mother says with a little push of her hand. With a final glace and a little wave, I start towards the red train looking out for anyone I know.

"Laurel! Over here!" A grin jumps on my face as I gleefully run turn toward my friends who are waving from a faraway compartment on the train.

"Eric! Christa! It's so good to see you, how have you been?" their broad smiles fade. Eric looks down and puts an arm around Christa. He sends worried glances toward the death eaters.

"We'll tell you in the compartment, come on." Eric says. Grabbing our trolleys, we walk briskly to the first compartment we see, swinging the door open we hear three voices stop. Inside the compartment are the legendary Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

"Er we're very sorry, we weren't paying attention we'll just find another compartment." Christa says as we turn away in embarrassment.

"Wait! You don't have to leave, seat with us, we won't bite." Luna Lovegood says in a light dreamy tone. Neville and Ginny exchange a glance and nod.

"Yes, come sit with us, sorry but I don't know your names?" Neville says hesitantly. Eric, Christa and I all take our seats across from them and introduce ourselves. For several minutes an awkward silence takes over the room,

"Ginny, I've seen your skills on the quidditch field. You're quite good." Eric said with a small smile. Ginny blushed and looked down for a moment.

"Thank you, do you play?"

"Yes, I'm a beater. Did you see…". As Eric and Ginny's conversation gets more intense about quidditch I zone out. I glance around the room and joke with a loud whisper.

"Do you guys know what they are talking about?" Neville laughs, shaking his head, Luna gives me a broad grin, and Christa laughs with Neville.

'What do you think this year will be like, you know, with the Carrows and Snape as Headmaster?" I see Ginny and Eric quiet as we all ponder the question Neville asked.

"I think that this year will be the most difficult year we have ever seen, we will need to be strong for the younger kids. You guys should restart Dumbledore's Army." The three-look shocked after what Christa has said.

"How do you three know about that? You weren't in it." Ginny says sounding extremely suspicious. We all look around the room nervously, shifting around the compartment awkwardly for a moment.

"Well it was all over school when it happened," Eric starts.

"And then our parents told us about it," Christa interrupts him.

"But we aren't against you we swear! We really wanted to join, but no one told us about it when it was happening. That's why we think you should bring in back, because we will all need hope and practice." I finish almost pleading with them to believe us. Ginny and Neville look skeptical, but Luna is grinning at us.

"Of course, you are absolutely right. Well don't just look at them, it's time to change. We're going to be there soon." Luna tells us all of this with brilliant smile and proceeds to push the boys out, so we can get dressed. Christa and I go to our trunks and pull out our uniforms. The four of us each taking a corner for a little privacy. Turning around I see Ginny pointing a wand right at me.

"Why in bloody hell are you in Slytherin robes?"


	2. The Carriage Ride

I look at Ginny in shock, when a knock comes at the door. "Ginny, Luna please let me in. We have something we need to discuss."

Ginny, keeping her wand trained on me, backs up and opens the door. Eric comes in with Neville's wand on the back of his head. Ginny, Luna, and Neville all exchange a look and then train their wands on us as a group. "Sit down." Ginny says her voice as hard as stone. Without even thinking about it I comply. After hesitating, Christa and Eric do as well. We all know what Ginny's capable of.

"Now, Luna says, would you like to explain yourselves or will we have to make threats." We shake our heads. I look at Christa and Eric who are clearly asking me to take the lead here.

"Well, we weren't trying to trick you we swear, it's just we knew that you wouldn't talk to us if we told you our house. We aren't like Malfoy and his goons." I say trying to stress that we aren't evil.

"She's right, Christa says, we believe Harry. We know that you know who's an evil piece of work. Even though some of our parent's disagree."

"What are your last names?", Neville asks. Eric and I shift in the seat, we know why his asking that.

"My last name is Armstrong, and Eric's is Field." Ginny glares at us, her eyes full of pure hatred.

"Your parents are death eaters. What about you, Christa? Are your parent's death eaters as well?"

"Her parents have nothing to do with this. They work at the ministry of magic." Eric's voice is full of anger. A sniffling noise is heard throughout the compartment. We all look at Christa who seems to be trying not to cry. Eric wraps his arms around her. Muttering words of comfort into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry it's just, she takes a second catching her breath. My mother is a muggle born and she's going to trial tomorrow. I don't think she'll make it." Ginny squats down to our level.

"Look at me, if there is any good in the world left then by God your mother will live." Ginny raises and looks at Neville and Luna. They go to the corner and discuss.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Eric whispers to us.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be to bad. I mean we're almost at school." Christa says. I snort and give a dry laugh.

"Do you guys really think that being close to school will bother Ginny Weasley? She has the best bat bogey-hex in the school. I'm surprised we haven't all gotten hexed yet." Eric shrugs and nods in an agreeing way and Christa smiles. We look back over to the corner that Luna, Ginny, and Neville retreated to and see that they have turned around.

"We believe you. I'm sorry for our doubt, we just have never met a nice Slytherin, let alone three." Ginny says looking a little embarrassed.

"It's perfectly fine. We completely understand." Christa says flashing them her star worthy smile. All too soon the train comes to a stop. We see the fifth-year perfects trying to get people off the train.

"Come on, let's get a carriage." Neville says. We all get on a carriage shifting around trying to get comfortable.

"I'm sorry, but I am quite curious, Christa and Eric are you dating?", Ginny says. I groan, of course I'm happy for my best friends but it's at times like these that I start feeling like a third wheel. Christa and Eric on the other hand blush and beam.

"Well the short is yes we are, we have been since Eric asked me to the Yule ball in our fourth year."

"That's amazing!", Neville says. Ginny gets this odd look on her face.

"You know who you remind me of? My brother and Hermione, if he had gotten up the courage to ask her to the Yule ball they would be just like you two!" we all give a little laugh at that before we notice that we're coming up on Hogwarts.

"Are any of you guys currently thinking that this is the last normal teenage conversation we might ever have?", Eric asks. We all nod, too solemn to speak. Neville takes a deep breath.

"Well here's the plan, let's see how bad the Carrows and Snape are and try to keep in touch."

"That's a great plan mate, but how are we going to continue to communicate? We didn't even speak to each other before this year? Also, the girls and I are in Slytherin, if we want to keep our legs we can't be seen getting friendly with Gryffindor's." Luna get's another rather dreamy look on her face.

"Of course, we can always use the coins Hermione made in fifth year." Luna says in her light tone. Ginny grins at her, but it fads after a couple seconds.

"But we don't know how to duplicate them, they only show numbers, and what if the rest of Dumbledore's Army still has theirs?" Christa gasps.

"I know how to duplicate them!", everyone stares at her in shock.

"How?", Neville asks, his voice laced with amazement. Christa smirks.

"Hermione might be the smartest witch of our age, but that doesn't mean there's no one close to her intelligence level in our year." Eric grins at her and kisses her.

"That's great Christa, but what about the other too points I made?"

"That just means we use in a great time of emergency, when we might need help from the others.", I say. The others nod and then the carriage to our disappointment comes to a stop. We get out and exchange hugs and handshakes of goodbye.

"It was really nice to finally meet you guys.", Christa says. Eric and I voice our agreement.

"It was nice meeting you too. I hope we can become great friends in the future." Ginny says. Luna nods and leans into us.

"Watch out for Nargles.", she says. We laugh a little and tell her we will before we spilt up and join our houses. Our house group shuffles into the Great Hall, where there is no laughter and only stone-cold silence. Snape is standing up from the Headmaster's chair, his smile cold as ice.

"Hello students, welcome to Hogwarts."


End file.
